The Short Circuit
by turtleducksymphony
Summary: It is the greatest love story of all time, of course. Or so Ty Lee says, and she's telling this story so she what she says goes. / #TyzulaTuesday Drabbles.
1. Crimson

**THE SHORT CIRCUIT**

 **(#TyzulaTuesday Entries by turtleducksymphony)**

.

 **Chapter One: Crimson**

.

It was lingerie, which Ty Lee completely thought was the most awesome thing _ever_. And probably treason to be prodding the princess into trying the cute crimson set on but Ty Lee had made it her mission to make sure that Azula experienced real life before she became Fire Lord.

"It's something you _have to do_ ," Ty Lee whined as she again waved the silk around like a red flag. Oh, it was a red flag. "You _have to_. You made me promise that I'd show you how to do this kind of stuff, and so I am."

Azula rubbed her face. She had no desire to admit why she was uncomfortable with being forced into _that_ by Ty Lee. Because this preposterous game of asking Ty Lee to _make her feel like a normal teenager_ was a lie that had officially gone much too far.

And so, "No. I can't keep lying. I honestly think it would be better to admit that I am being dishonest than disrobe and dress up like some scarlet woman."

Ty Lee cocked an eyebrow. "So, we're being totally honest…?"

"I am. You're supposed to be at all times," Azula said and Ty Lee heard her voice falter.

"Do you think… do you… do you like…?" Ty Lee wanted to ask _'Do you like me back'_ but then she realized she was holding lingerie in her hands and coming on to Azula might not be the best option when her hands were so ruddy with discontent. "Do you like sheer night robes? Those are less intimidating."

Ty Lee grinned.

Azula hated herself for hoping that Ty Lee would ask what Azula wanted her to ask.

"I think they're better than that." Azula crossed her arms and her expression fell for a flicker of a second when Ty Lee looked away.

Ty Lee was just hoping Azula would not notice how hard she was sweating and how fast her heart was beating.

Azula, little did she know, was thinking the same thing.


	2. Shiny

**.**

 **Chapter Two: Shiny**

 **.**

Azula knew there was one good thing about Ty Lee: she actually thought that jewelry was a thoughtful gift.

Or at least she was blinded by the shiny gems and precious metals and did not realize how little thought Azula put into her gifts. It was not as if Ty Lee did any better.

Gifts were unnecessary when they could have absolutely anything they desired with one word.

But of course, Ty Lee woke up at one point.

Azula had bought her a beautiful ruby and diamond necklace and Ty Lee fawned over it before glancing at the bracelet on her hand, slowly touching her earrings… She looked somehow _dejected_ about what was certainly very thoughtful.

Princess Azula did not like that expression on her wife's face.

After taking an inventory of her outfit and today's gifts, she narrowed her eyes as she snapped the red velvet box back together.

"You have literally never bought me anything but jewelry before," Ty Lee said.

Azula rolled her eyes. "That's ridiculous. I got you perfume once."


	3. Midnight

**.**

 **Chapter Three: Midnight**

 **.**

Azula did not stay up late. Ty Lee did.

Azula woke up at the dusky moment just before the sun rose. Ty Lee woke up whenever she got around to it.

The schedules suited them, somehow. Maybe their marriage was so strong because they only saw each other for a few hours a day. Or at least because they were not always in each other's company.

Azula would die if she had to listen to Ty Lee all day and night. Ty Lee would die if she had to listen to Azula all day and night. The former use of listen being pretending to pay attention to boring stories and the latter meaning obeying whatever she said because it was easier than fighting back.

But today Azula was up at midnight.

Ty Lee was out late. She came home and was about to go to bed when she saw Azula awake, obviously waiting for her.

"You are late," said Azula bitterly.

"You're awake," Ty Lee nervously remarked.

Azula commanded, "Do not make me stay up until midnight again, are we clear?"

"Yeah," Ty Lee agreed, "but I wanna know why you stayed up. Did you think I was going to cheat on you or did you think I'd just not come back or that I was dead?"

Her eyes sparkled with excitement, waiting for the answer.

"Yes," said Azula begrudgingly.

"To which one?" asked Ty Lee, eyes wide.

"To all of them."


End file.
